Crusade
by Gray Skyed
Summary: I was stuck reeling, what on earth had happened during my short visit to the grocery store? I was only gone for a little over an hour. . . What on earth had been so bad that Duo wanted to leave? hints of 1 2 and 3 4


Post EW this was just a silly idea that just got stuck in my head and I had to get out.

-----------------------Quatre's Pov----------------

"Argh! That jerk! I am nothing like that." I heard the sound of objects crashing down the hallway and looked to Heero for an explanation. He sat on the couch, quietly reading his book, flicking over another page as if nothing was happening. "Heero, what on earth is all that noise?"

He barely looked up from his book to glace at me before answering. "That would be Duo." I placed his hand over his face, gently rubbing at his eyes. "Thank you, Heero, I think I gathered that much. I mean what is he doing?"

Heero didn't even glance up this time, just flicked another page in his book. "He would be going on a rampage of some sort, I believe. It has been going on for a good half hour now, if you want to know that as well."

I let out a sigh of long-suffering and tossed my hands up in the air, thinking 'Why do I even bother' to myself. Walking down the hallway I gently knocked on Duo's door. "Duo, are you alright in there? I heard some shouting and what sounded like crashing... Duo?". After waiting a few minutes only to receive no response, I checked the doorknob and it turned.

Duo was throwing items into a bag, clothing, shampoo, personal items. I couldn't help the loud gasp at the scene of his bedroom "Duo! What are you doing?". At first there was no response, Duo seemed to be seething, grabbing things and tossing them around haphazardly. "I am leaving Quatre, this just can't be ignored. That jerk thinks its no big deal, thinks that I can just be insulted like that and not do anything!"

I was stuck reeling, what on earth had happened during my short visit to the grocery store? I was only gone for a little over an hour and Heero and Duo were the only ones here, they hadn't been fighting when I left. What on earth had been so bad that Duo wanted to leave? "Duo wait, please, you don't have to do this. We can all just talk this out like civil adults."

I saw him fling the bag over his shoulder. "Don't you think I already tried that Quatre? There is just no reasoning with that.. that... thing!"

I cringed, this was bad. "Now Duo, please, I think that's a little harsh, it can't be all that bad, can it?"

He walked right past me out his door, storming past Heero without even a glance. I heard the door slam down the hall and let out a long sigh, how had everything gone so wrong so fast? Duo and Heero's relationship seemed to be going well, they had both agreed to wait until the end of the war and they did. They never fought like this before; I didn't realize there was so much animosity present.

I finished unloading everything from the car, and began setting stuff up for dinner. I was hoping Duo would calm down and come back but almost four hours after his departure it did not look promising. I figured I would give Heero the night to calm down then see what happened. See if I could fix it, or get them to at least be friends again...

I spent half the night tossing and turning, even having Trowa complain that I wouldn't sit still. How could I sit still? Duo had left us, he was gone, who knows where, maybe forever! How could he be so calm? I told him what had happened and he agreed with my plan to wait until morning.

I finally got to sleep a few hours before the alarm went off. I crawled out of bed, making myself a very strong pot of coffee. I had just taken my first sip when I saw Heero walk into the kitchen, paper under his arm. He poured himself a glass and continued life as if nothing had happened.

I took a deep breath, deciding to just get it over with. "Hey, Heero, I think, that maybe you should go after Duo, and try and talk to him."

He lifted a brow and looked at me. "No." I bristled, how heartless! "What do you mean, No? You can't just let him run off like that?" He took a drink from his coffee and flopped open the paper. "The baka can do what he wants; I am not going to stop him."

I slammed my cup down, which got his attention. "How can you be so cold?! After everything we went through together, does it mean nothing to you? Don't you care at all?" He gave me the oddest look of confusion. "I am not going after him Quatre."

I dumped the rest of my coffee; I was completely awake and seething now. "So then you are just going to leave him on his own? Let him go?" He shrugged his shoulder and stood up to leave the room.

I stormed out the door, I needed a long walk. I spent the rest of the day on that walk, and when I came home I just collapsed into bed. I was so tired; tomorrow I would start looking for Duo.

I woke up far past the time my alarm normally went off, it was almost noon. I really needed that sleep. I scrubbed my hands over my face, trying to get ready to face the day. I heard some talking coming from the living room and saw Heero sitting on the couch with Duo laying with his head on Heero's lap. Wait, when had Duo gotten back!?

I stopped just short of the room, hoping to get some idea of what was happening and overheard their conversations. "I mean she slammed the door in my face Heero! She laughed while she was doing it too! I don't think she believed me, how can people get away with stuff like this?"

"Duo, it was just an online quiz I think you need to let it go." I watched as Heero gently rubbed his hand over Duo's neck. "But it's not just an online quiz Heero; it said I was most like Wufei, WUFEI. I am nothing like Wufei! When I emailed her and told her I was the real Duo Maxwell and her quiz was bogus she just said 'lol noob I am not falling for that.'"

I heard a long sigh come from Duo; it was a release of frustration. "I guess I am going to have to clean up my room now aren't I?"

Heero chuckled and kissed his forehead "Yes you will, but I will help you." I saw Duo smile and wrap sit up to wrap his arms around Heero. "You seem to be exceptionally tolerant of me today, any particular reason?" I could see Heero hesitating before finally giving in and answering. "Well, yesterday Quatre kept saying I was cold, and didn't care, that I should have gone with you. I didn't think much of it at first, but should I have gone with you? It seemed to be very important to you, perhaps I should have been more supportive? Should I be... nicer?"

Duo laughed and flopped back into Heero's lap. "Naw man, it was just another one of my crazy crusades. I like you just the way you are my man. I wouldn't worry about it, I think the Q man might be feeling under the weather; he is still in bed and sleeping right now. Now come on lets go clean my room."

Duo stood up and grabbed Heero's hand to pull him up as well. As I walked away I heard one last thing from Heero "Hey, Duo, wouldn't you say what you did was a crusade for... justice?" I quickly returned to my room before I heard the replying shout of mock anger that I knew would be coming from Duo.

I fell onto my bed, resisting the urge to scream, when Trowa walked in and placed his hand on my forehead. "How are you feeling?" I looked to him and smiled "Hey, Trowa, have you ever thought maybe its time for us to get a place of our own?"

------

Hope this is a good silly break for light fun hearted reading. I hope you guys enjoy it and have a good time.


End file.
